staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 19 Nadzieja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Zmiana Barry'ego (Changing Barry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Fifi - Fifi pomaga Makusi odc. 19 (Fifi's in charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Domisiowy telewizor; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Machineland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Kodołamacze - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Teleranek - studio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - Fort Olgierd - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 19 Nadzieja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Uczeń Merlina - cz. 2 (Merlin's Apprentice ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy - Monachium (Puchar Europy - Monachium) - (na żywo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał czerwca; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Sumo życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Kabaretron /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Szybszy niż najszybszy Tami, odc 15 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Faster than a speeding Tummy ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - txt str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Sylvia (Sylvia); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Zabić drozda (To Kill a Mockingbird); dramat kraj prod.USA (1962); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 155 Zakazany owoc; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 156 Szatański plan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 872 Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 873 Nowinki w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 507; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ostoja - odc. 53; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Album"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (8) Małgorzata Ostrowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę mieć więcej czasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największe miasto świata - TXT str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Modny Nowy Świat 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Starożytni Egipcjanie - Bliźniaczki-odc.4 (Ancient Egtians- Twins -ep.4) - TXT str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Modny Nowy Świat 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (207) Tyrolski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Syn Różowej Pantery (Son of the Pink Panther); komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Modny Nowy Świat 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1417 - TXT str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 875 Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Modny Nowy Świat 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty FINAŁ cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe odc. 277 - Jesienna burza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Modny Nowy Świat 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - "Radość Mimo Wszystko"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Hrabi Dracula (2); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Hity na czasie - Białystok (1) - (na żywo); program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Hity na czasie - Białystok (2) - ( na żywo); program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Panorama; STEREO 23:00 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:10 Grzechy polskie - (12) Lubieżność; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (35); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - wstęp do operetki "Wesoła Wdówka"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Wesoła wdówka (Die lustige Witwe) kraj prod.Niemcy (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Ognisty jeździec (Feuerreiter); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Niemcy (1998); Dozwolone od lat 18 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:29 Półkowniki - Mężczyźni. Nie płacz.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Wygnanie z raju, Worek, Sputnikowy western, Desant; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II ( I połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II ( II połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:51 Pogoda; STEREO 22:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:56 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:28 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kurier; STEREO 02:15 Pogoda; STEREO 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:29 Półkowniki - Mężczyźni. Nie płacz.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Tele Motor Sport - Tele Motor Sport (WOT) prem. 24.06.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kulturalny wywiad - Katarzyna Górna - prem 22.06.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - prem. 14.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Półkowniki - Wygnanie z raju, Worek, Sputnikowy western, Desant; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II ( I połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II ( II połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:59 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 22.06.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.06.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:32 Zawody w sportach walki K - 1 - Nowy Targ; relacja; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.06.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ prem. 24.06.; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:51 Pogoda; STEREO 22:58 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:56 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:57 Kurier; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06.00 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.25 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany 10.40 Drogówka - magazyn 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Dharma i Greg (1) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (11) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (24): Tara, tygrys - serial 14.30 VIP - wydąrzenia i plotki 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Francja - Włochy 17.15 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Pościg - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 21.50 Czwarte piętro - thriiler, USA 1999 23.40 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.10 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 00.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.20 Cecilia Bartoli: Odkrywając przeszłość - koncert 01.50 Drogówka - magazyn 02.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 02.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.55 Sztukateria - magazyn 03.20 TV Market - magazyn 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Koncert urodzinowy TVP Kultura - Janusz Strobel i jego goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 461; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Kazimierzowskie granie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła farnego św. Jana Chrzciciela i św. Bartłomieja w Kazimierzu Dolnym nad Wisłą; STEREO 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 15 - Bezrobotni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Biografie - Himilsbach - prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wielkopolskie wzory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Historii Polski w podręcznikach amerykańskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 33 - Budzik Noddy'ego (Noddy's Wake Up Call); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mrok - odc.2/8* - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.29; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (52); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzembowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Białoruska narzeczona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (20) Robert Moskwa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 33 - Budzik Noddy'ego (Noddy's Wake Up Call); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok - odc.2/8* - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Wielkopolskie wzory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 15 - Bezrobotni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Biografie - Himilsbach - prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.29; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 6:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 6:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 7:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 7:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 8:15 Power Rangers - serial SF 8:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy 9:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 10:45 Zabaweczki - komedia fantasy 13:10 Dogonić słońce - komedia 15:15 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Liga Światowa - studio 16:30 Liga Światowa - mecz: Bułgaria - Polska 18:30 Liga Światowa - studio 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny 0:00 Red Bull Air Race 2007 - program sportowy 0:30 Magazyn sportowy 2:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 4.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Niania serial komedia stereo 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy magazyn stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereo 10:55 Kawa na ławę magazyn stereo 11:45 Na dobre i złe film komedia stereo 14:00 Krokodyl Dundee II film komedia 16:20 Co za tydzień magazyn stereo 16:45 Niania serial komedia stereo 17:20 Stawka większa niż życie serial wojenny stereo 18:30 Hela w opałach serial komedia stereo 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:00 Ta podstępna miłość film komedia stereo 22:10 Kuba Wojewódzki program rozrywkowy stereo 23:10 Superwizjer 23:45 Morderca w deszczu film sensacyjny stereo 01:40 Telesklep TVN 7 05:50 Telesklep 07:50 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:20 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 09:20 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 09:50 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 10:20 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa film wojenny stereo 12:45 Druga Twarz reality show stereo 13:55 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku serial sensacyjny stereo 14:55 Karen Sisco serial sensacyjny stereo 15:50 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy stereo 17:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje film komedia stereo 19:10 Inwazja serial S-F stereo 20:10 Tequila Sunrise film sensacyjny 22:30 International Open Championships - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Par Tanecznych stereo 23:30 Karaluchy pod poduchy film komedia 01:05 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereolive TVP Kultura 09:05 Mów mi Rockefeller; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Rytm to jest to (Rhytm is it); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Na życzenie Widzów - Nie pytaj mnie - Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Georgi i motyle (Georgi and buterflies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Finlandia, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania, Norwegia, Bułgaria (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Something Like Elvis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziewce z ciortem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Juliuszem Machulskim cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Jajka (Eggs); film fabularny kraj prod.Norwegia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Niedziela z ... Juliuszem Machulskim cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... Juliuszem Machulskim cz. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Niespodziewanie (Tan de repente); dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, Holandia (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Nalepa - "To mój blues"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Izabella Gustowska; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Paweł Dudziński - Sztuka i rytuał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 22; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Ewa Demarczyk - recital; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Filantrop (Filantropica); film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia, Francja (2002); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Rozwiązanie PZPR; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwum IPN - Operacja C - 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Era książki; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kontrowersje - Pragmatyk w matni; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen ( I połowa ) (Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen); transmisja kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 09:50 Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen ( II połowa ) (Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen); transmisja kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Wspinaczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Copa Libertadores - Gremio - Boca Juniors. (Gremio - Boca Juniors.) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 11:50 Copa Libertadores - Gremio - Boca Juniors. (Gremio - Boca Juniors.) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 12:50 Magazyn Copa Libertadores (Magazyn Copa Libertadores); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 13:25 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Europy - Monachium (Puchar Europy - Monachium) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 14:40 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II; transmisja 15:30 Na rynek marsz 15:40 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II; transmisja 16:30 Sprint; STEREO 16:40 Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen ( I połowa ) (Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen); transmisja kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 17:30 Sprint; STEREO 17:38 Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen ( II połowa ) (Puchar Króla: Sevilla - Getafen); transmisja kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 18:30 Sprint; STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - AC Milan ( I połowa ) (Bayern Monachium - AC Milan) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 19:25 Sprint; STEREO 19:30 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - AC Milan ( II połowa ) (Bayern Monachium - AC Milan) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 20:25 Sprint; STEREO 20:28 Turniej piłkarski o Puchar Jana Pawła II; transmisja; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Lekkoatletyka - Puchar Europy - Monachium (Puchar Europy - Monachium) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Japonia - USA 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Chiny - Argentyna 11:20 Boks Gala Grupy Sauerlanda 14:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 15:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Bułgaria - Polska 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Egipt - Serbia 21:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Rosja - Kuba 23:00 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Andrzej Gołota - Corey Sanders TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 23:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 00:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Taaaka ryba: Gwiazdy w Taaakiej rybie - magazyn wędkarski 06:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 11:25 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wspaniały XX wiek - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Scott Popjes, Steven Vosburgh, USA 2000 14:10 Śmierć w raju - film sensacyjny reż. Yvonne McKay, wyk. John Bach, Michele Amas, Desmond Kelly, Fiona Mogridge Nowa Zelandia 1997 16:05 Dzień kolibra - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Rydzewski, wyk. Marcin Kołtuniak, Stefan Szmidt, Daniel Kozakiewicz, Henryk Machalica Polska 1983 18:00 Bez pardonu: Dusiciel - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Czas obojętności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Carla Algrandi, Laura Antonelli, Peter Fonda, Cris Campion Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1988 22:00 Pod prąd: Jerzy Gułkowski - program publicystyczny 22:50 Rallycross Mistrzostwa Polski - 3. runda 00:00 Bez pardonu: Dusiciel - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 01:10 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:00 Pod prąd: Bogusław Wolniewicz - program publicystyczny 03:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 04:00 Rallycross Mistrzostwa Polski - 3. runda 05:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Lody: Niekończąca się przyjemność - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Susan Gray, wyk. Włochy 2005 08:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:20 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 09:45 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:15 Kuchnia Billa: Gotujemy dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 10:45 Street Cafe: Japonia - Kioto i Osaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2005 11:10 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 11:50 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:50 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:20 Martha: Carly Simon - talk show odc. 54 14:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 14:50 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1993 15:20 Na słodko 2: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 15:45 Sposób na przyjęcie: Premierowy raut - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 16:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Wimbledon - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 17:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła egzotyczne - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 17:30 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 17:55 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:25 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ziemniaczane placuszki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:30 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja/USA 2004 21:30 Surfing po menu: Wyspy Abrolhos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:35 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:05 Godiva: Strategia odwrotu - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Kanada 2005 23:55 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 00:20 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:45 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 01:15 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:45 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 02:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 02:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:00 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 Canal + 06:10 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 08:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 Japonia 2005 08:35 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 10:50 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 12:30 Deser Nasze wspólne zmartwienie - film krótkometrażowy 12:45 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 14:10 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 15:55 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 18:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2002 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Zostań - thriller reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ryan Gosling, Kate Burton, Naomi Watts USA 2005 21:45 Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London - koncert 23:25 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 01:35 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:30 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Leszek Herdegen, Maria Chwalibóg, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 04:55 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 05:20 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2002 Canal + Film 07:00 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 08:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 08:30 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 Japonia 2005 11:30 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 13:15 Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny reż. James Mangold, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Patrick USA 2005 15:30 Deser Kosmiczny raj - film krótkometrażowy 15:50 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 17:55 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat polityczny reż. Michael Winterbottom, Mat Whitecross, wyk. Riz Ahmed, Farhad Harun, Waqar Saddiqui, Afran Usman Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:35 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 23:20 Zostań - thriller reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ryan Gosling, Kate Burton, Naomi Watts USA 2005 01:00 Motór - komediodramat reż. Wiesław Paluch, wyk. Marcin Bosak, Sebastian Nietupski, Ofelia Karolina Cybula, Mariusz Magoch Polska 2005 02:20 Eros - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, Steven Soderbergh, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Alan Arkin, Regina Nemni, Li Gong Włochy/USA/Chiny/Hongkong/Francja/Luksemburg 2004 04:05 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 06:05 Ikonoklaści - Grazer i Redstone - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 USA 2005 07:00 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 08:55 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 09:25 Piłka nożna: Mecz oldbojów: FC Polska - Real Madryt 12:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Chicago Sky - Washington Mystics 14:00 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub USA 1999 15:45 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 17:20 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Reiss - magazyn sportowy 18:25 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Chicago Sky - Washington Mystics 21:50 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:20 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 00:00 Dead Fish - komedia sensacyjna reż. Charley Stadler, wyk. Gary Oldman, Robert Carlyle, Billy Zane, Jimi Mistry Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2004 01:40 Piła 2 - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 03:20 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:25 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 HBO 06:30 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 09:00 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 10:30 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 12:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:55 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 14:30 xXx 2: Następny poziom - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 16:10 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 17:50 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 21:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 175 22:10 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 22:55 Kruk 4 - horror reż. Lance Mungia, wyk. Edward Furlong, David Boreanaz, Yuji Okumoto, Marcus Chong USA 2005 00:35 Jazda na kuli - horror reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette, Barbara Hershey, Cliff Robertson USA/ Niemcy/ Kanada 2004 02:15 W akcie desperacji - thriller reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Andy Garcia, Michael Keaton, Brian Cox, Marcia Gay Harden USA 1998 03:55 Wyznania w taksówce 11: Znów w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 05:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 05:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:30 Motel Niagara - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Yates, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Janet-Laine Green, Anna Friel, Kristen Holden-Ried Kanada 2005 08:10 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 09:45 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 11:15 Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 13:15 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 14:50 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 16:35 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 18:15 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 19:15 W cieniu matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Taylor-Stanley, wyk. Zoe Tapper, Leo Bill, Joss Ackland, Lauren Bacall Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 22:40 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 00:05 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 01:50 Last Days - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Michael Pitt, Asia Argento, Lukas Haas, Scott Patrick Green USA 2005 03:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 03:55 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 05:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 11:40 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 12:40 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:25 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 15:55 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 17:20 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 19:00 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 20:30 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 22:15 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 23:50 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 01:20 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Za szybcy, za wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Cole Hauser, Eva Mendes Niemcy/ USA 2003 07:45 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 09:10 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 10:55 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 13:05 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 15:00 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 16:20 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 18:10 Za szybcy, za wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Cole Hauser, Eva Mendes Niemcy/ USA 2003 20:00 Strefa mroku Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 22:00 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:30 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 01:40 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 03:25 Kwiat tysiąca i jednej nocy - film fantasy reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Teresa Bouche, Ninetto Davoli, Franco Citti, Tessa Bouché Francja/Włochy 1974 Cinemax 2 06:00 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 08:05 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 09:35 Zabawna dama - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif, Roddy McDowall USA 1975 11:55 Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Anjelica Huston, Martin Landau, Woody Allen USA 1989 13:40 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 15:50 Ludzkie smutki - komedia obyczajowa reż. William Moreing, wyk. Rachel Leigh Anderson, Suzanne Bouchard, Ken Boynton, George Catalano USA 2002 17:55 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 22:10 Lubieżna gra - film erotyczny reż. Antonio Adamo, wyk. Nikki Andersson, Laura Angel, Cynthya Brons, Sophie Evans Włochy 2000 23:40 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 01:20 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 03:05 Paragraf 22 - komedia wojenna reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Anthony Perkins, Jon Voight, Paula Prentiss USA 1970 05:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Wesela - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Bruce Willis, Arnold Rifkin - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Stan posiadania - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Maja Komorowska, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Łapicki Polska 1989 09:55 Kroniki science fiction: Dzieci Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 11:00 Gwiazda szeryfa - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Henry Fonda, Anthony Perkins, Betsy Palmer, Michel Ray USA 1957 12:40 Misja na Marsa - film SF reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen USA 2000 14:40 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna reż. Edward Norton, wyk. Ben Stiller, Edward Norton, Jenna Elfman, Anne Bancroft USA 2000 16:55 Wet za wet - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Barbara Hershey, Danny DeVito, John Mahoney USA 1987 18:55 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Hong Kong - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Wielki luz - dramat kryminalny reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Ellen Barkin, Ned Beatty, Ebbe Roe Smith USA 1987 21:50 Tombstone - western reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer, Bill Paxton, Charlton Heston USA 2003 00:05 I Bóg stworzył kobietę - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Vincent Spano, Frank Langella, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 01:50 Radio Favela - dramat społeczny reż. Helvecio Ratton, wyk. Alexandre Moreno, Babu Santana, Adolfo Moura, Benjamim Abras Brazylia 2002 03:30 Zbliżenia: John Travolta - film dokumentalny Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dixie - serial animowany 08:45 Bajki Świat Artura - film animowany 08:55 Bajki Klon - film animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:15 Rodzina do kina Sposób na wakacje Bolka i Lolka - film animowany reż. Bronisław Zeman, wyk. Polska 1986 10:30 Rodzina do kina Legendy mówią prawdę - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Bochenek, wyk. Polska 1961 10:50 Rodzina do kina W dorzeczu Nidy - film dokumentalny reż. Henryk Kucharzuk, wyk. Polska 1975 11:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 12:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Mechaniczna narzeczona - etiuda filmowa reż. Henryk Dederko, wyk. Polska 1973 12:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jego pierwsza miłość - film animowany reż. Leszek Gałysz, wyk. Polska 1978 13:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 13:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Fredek uszczęśliwia świat - komedia reż. Zbigniew Ziembiński, wyk. Loda Halama, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Karolina Lubieńska, Tadeusz Wesołowski Polska 1936 14:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Czerwone i białe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Czesław Jaroszyński, Jan Englert, Jadwiga Chojnacka Polska 1975 16:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Piotr i Paweł - film dokumentalny reż. Zygmunt Adamski, wyk. Polska 2000 17:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 17:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Zerwany most - dramat wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Elżbieta Kępińska, Lidia Korsakówna, Wojciech Siemion Polska 1962 19:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Rysopis Skolimowskiego - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Kołat, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1992 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 101 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 20:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Na straży swej stać będę - dramat wojenny reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Iwona Świętochowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Marta Straszna Polska 1983 22:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Harcerze śląscy - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Staśkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1973 22:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Paweł Królikowski 22:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Paweł Królikowski Wypowiedź: Paweł Królikowski 23:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Paweł Królikowski Pantarej - film obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Sowiński, wyk. Paweł Królikowski, Tomasz Kępiński, Zbigniew Bielski, Stanisław Jaskułka Polska 1987 01:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Paweł Królikowski Nie mam, nie dam - etiuda filmowa reż. David Turner, wyk. Adam Kamień, Paweł Królikowski, Ewa Żukowska, Urszula Gryczewska Polska 2002 01:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Paweł Królikowski Przyczyny narkomanii - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Polska 1982 01:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 01:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Do widzenia wczoraj. Dwie krótkie komedie o zmianie systemu - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, Peter Bacso, wyk. Mariusz Dmochowski, Marian Kociniak, Marian Opania, Leonard Pietraszak Polska/Węgry 1993 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 08:00 Dziesiąte królestwo - serial fantasy odc. 5 ost. reż. Herbert Wise, David Carson, USA 1999 10:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2000 11:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2000 12:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2000 13:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2000 14:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 11 USA 2000 15:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2000 16:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 20:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/8 USA 2005 21:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:00 Nie patrz w dół - thriller reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Angela Moore, William MacDonald USA 1998 01:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 03:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Frasier - serial odc. 519 USA 1999 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 07:50 Frasier - serial odc. 521 USA 1999 08:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1607 08:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1608 09:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1609 09:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1610 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:05 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 513 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 515 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 17:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 117 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 118 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 119 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 120 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 121 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:45 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 307 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:10 Operacja „Bekon” - komedia reż. Michael Moore, wyk. Alan Alda, John Candy, Michael Moore, Steven Wright, Kevin J. O'Connor, Bill Nunn, Richard Council, Stanley Anderson, Wallace Shawn, Barbara Schroeder, Stan Coles, Beth Amos, Jack Mather, Sheila Gray Polska 1994 22:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 619 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 620 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:35 Cybill - serial odc. 106 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 00:00 Cybill - serial odc. 107 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 00:25 Cybill - serial odc. 108 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 00:50 Cybill - serial odc. 109 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 01:15 Cybill - serial odc. 110 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 01:45 Sexy Cam AXN 07:15 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 USA 2003 08:10 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2003 09:05 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 10:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 10:55 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 3 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 USA 2003 13:40 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2003 14:35 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 15:30 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 16:25 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 173 Australia 2001 17:20 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 174 Australia 2001 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 19:10 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 20:05 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 USA 2004 21:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 23:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 02:45 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 03:45 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 112 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 112 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 112 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 23:50 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 00:35 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:30 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 22:00 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film SF reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Roddy Piper, Jayne Heitmeyer, Billy Drago, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 1996 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 01:15 Ucieczka z kolonii karnej Księżyca - film SF reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Roddy Piper, Jayne Heitmeyer, Billy Drago, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 08:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 09:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Baribale - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Szósty zmysł zwierząt - film dokumentalny 12:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Śmierć Słońca - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Superkomórka - film dokumentalny 23:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie kick boxingu - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Edowa sześćdziesiątka - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontanną - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przedziwny skok na bungee - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad fontanną - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przedziwny skok na bungee - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne promienie Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 18:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Czarnobyl - film dokumentalny 23:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W strefie śmierci - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Katastrofa nad wulkanem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:20 Alpy: Nadbrzeżne szczyty i doliny - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 ost. 06:55 Bezlitosna pustynia Gobi - film dokumentalny 07:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Konstelacja wysp - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/28 09:15 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Beduini i morza piasku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/12 09:50 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Słone pustynie i kratery ognia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/12 10:25 Śmigłowce: Latające spirale, Wejście w nowy świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Rynek, kino - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 11:45 Miasto pszczół - film dokumentalny 12:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Władcy oceanów - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/28 13:55 Dzieje chińskiego pisarza - film dokumentalny 14:50 Krwawa galeria: Al Capone - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 15:40 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie mimo wszystko - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/28 17:15 Wojna w Dolomitach - film dokumentalny 18:15 Czas wirusów - film dokumentalny 19:10 Moje hobby: Hulda i Lilja - amazonki z Islandii, Shiho - reporter z Szanghaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 19:45 Żyd pośród Niemców - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Budowa Anioła, Latające banany - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/7 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Wojna i pokój, Koreańskie anioły - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/7 22:35 Krwawa galeria: Bonnie i Clyde - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 23:25 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zemsta - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 00:20 Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Afganistanie - film dokumentalny 01:15 Przemysł tytoniowy. Historia spisku - film dokumentalny 02:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Banc d'Arguin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/26 03:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/26 03:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Coswin - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/26 Fox Life 08:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Własny kąt USA 2003 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Obiekt odrzucenia USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Pamięć przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 11:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Tajemniczy romans USA 2003 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zgadnij kto nie wpadnie na kolację? USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Mętna woda USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Więzy serca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zamiana reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Nagła zmiana ról USA 2003 15:30 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pogodynka USA 2003 15:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wybory USA 1998 16:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 17:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Urodzony do biegania reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 18:15 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Niespodzianka USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lalki i lalki USA 1998 20:05 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Sześć dni Część 1 USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Sześć dni Część 2 USA 2005 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Bez walk i waśni reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nie dopóki tu jestem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kłamstwa, zegarek i garderoba Francja 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Utopione życia USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wypoczynek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 8 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Paryżu: Mecze półfinałowe kobiet 10:00 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 1. dzień 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - rozgrzewka 11:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wstęp 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie 250cc 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie 125cc 16:15 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Paryżu: Mecz finałowy kobiet 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Paryżu: Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 18:00 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 2. dzień 21:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Boks Gala w Mariborze (Słowenia) 23:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 00:00 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 2. dzień 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Sekrety dzieciństwa Michaela Jacksona - dokument 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Dom Runa - reality show 13:00 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 13:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Obrzydliwie bogaci - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Spotykam się z dużo starszą osobą - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Urocze dzieci gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:05 Hasło "Odwaga" - film wojenny reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Alfred Lynch, Maria Perschy, Nigel Stock Wlk. Brytania 1962 08:00 Flight Command - dramat wojenny reż. Frank Borzage, wyk. Robert Taylor, Ruth Hussey, Walter Pidgeon, Paul Kelly USA 1940 10:00 2010: Odyseja kosmiczna - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren, Bob Balaban USA 1984 12:05 Młodzi i spragnieni - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Natalie Wood, Robert Wagner, Susan Kohner, George Hamilton USA 1960 14:00 Doktor Żywago - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Tom Courtenay USA 1965 17:10 Pożegnalny walc - melodramat reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Robert Taylor, Lucile Watson, Virginia Field USA 1940 19:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 21:00 Księżyc i Valentino - film obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Elizabeth Perkins, Gwyneth Palthrow, Whoopi Goldberg, Kathleen Turner USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 22:45 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu - thriller SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Richard Benjamin, Yul Brynner, James Brolin, Alan Oppenheimer USA 1973 00:15 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, wyk. USA 1998 01:10 Biały żar - dramat kryminalny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran USA 1949 03:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 04:55 Księżyc i Valentino - film obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Elizabeth Perkins, Gwyneth Palthrow, Whoopi Goldberg, Kathleen Turner USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 Zone Europa 08:00 Kraina głuchych - dramat kryminalny reż. Waleri Todorowski, wyk. Czulpan Kamatowa, Dina Korzun, Maksim Sukanow, Nikita Tjunin, Aleksandr Jatsko, Aleksandr Gorbunow, Paweł Pajmalow, Siergiej Juszkiewicz Rosja/Francja 1998 10:05 Lautrec - film biograficzny reż. Roger Planchon, wyk. Regis Royer, Elsa Zylberstein, Claude Rich, Helene Babu Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 12:15 Wyścig - film akcji reż. Andrea Strand, wyk. Paul Nicholls, Andrew Lee Potts, Massimo Ghini, Sienna Miller, Mathieu Carriere, Denis Lawson. Ruben i Ralph mieszkają na przedmieściach Londynu Wlk.Brytania 2000 14:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Śledź mnie! - komedia reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Mia Farrow, Topol, Michael Jayston, Margaret Rawlings, Annette Crosbie, Dudley Foster, Michael Aldridge Wlk. Brytania 1972 16:05 Tango dla dwojga - melodramat reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Raúl Brambilla, Carlos Carella, Lidia Catalano, Vera Czemerinski, Ulises Dumont, Juan Echanove, Darío Grandinetti, Virginia Innocenti, Cecilia Milone, Ramón Rivero, Rafael Rojas, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Hiszpania/ 18:05 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zabytek narodowy - komedia reż. Luis Garcia Berlanga, wyk. Luis Escobar, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Amparo Soler Leal, Luis Ciges Hiszpania 1980 20:00 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? - dramat kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Franco Nero, Marco Guglielmi, Françoise Fabian, Mico Cundari, Renzo Palmer, Ennio Balbo, Giancarlo Badessi, Luciano Catenacci, Eva Czemerys, Tano Cimarosa, Claudio Gora, Elio Zamuto, Damiano Damiani, Włochy 22:00 Lautrec - film biograficzny reż. Roger Planchon, wyk. Regis Royer, Elsa Zylberstein, Claude Rich, Helene Babu Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 00:10 Guru czyli czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 01:10 Naomi czyta w myślach - film erotyczny reż. Claire Deluna, wyk. Salawa, Korane, Sylvie Lambert, Jose Diaz Francja 2003 02:00 Drżące ciało - dramat reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina Francja/ Hiszpania 1997 Zone Romantica 06:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 07:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 08:00 Zakochani - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Pablo Echarri, Nancy Duplaa, Hector Alterio, Pablo Rago, Natalia Verbeke Argentyna 2002 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Nowe życie - serial odc. 26 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zakochani - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Pablo Echarri, Nancy Duplaa, Hector Alterio, Pablo Rago, Natalia Verbeke Argentyna 2002 13:25 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 14:20 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 15:15 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:10 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 17:05 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 18:00 Kiedy będziesz moją - telenowela odc. 238 reż. Rafael Gutierrez, Meksyk 2001 19:00 Fortuna i miłość - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Gaita Aragona, Diana Alvarez, Argentyna 2002 20:00 Miłość i przemoc - serial odc. 126 reż. Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal, Wenezuela 2005 21:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 22:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 2 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 23:00 Tak jak w kinie - telenowela odc. 245 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 2001 00:00 Soledad - telenowela odc. 195 reż. Danny Gavidia, Peru 2000 01:00 Zakochani - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Pablo Echarri, Nancy Duplaa, Hector Alterio, Pablo Rago, Natalia Verbeke Argentyna 2002 02:40 Tak jak w kinie - telenowela odc. 245 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 2001 03:30 Soledad - telenowela odc. 195 reż. Danny Gavidia, Peru 2000 04:20 Kiedy będziesz moją - telenowela odc. 238 reż. Rafael Gutierrez, Meksyk 2001 05:10 Fortuna i miłość - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Gaita Aragona, Diana Alvarez, Argentyna 2002 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku